Individuals who participate in multiple stage sporting activities, such as triathlons, biathlons, and the like, may not reside in the particular location of a competition in which they wish to compete. Traditionally, individuals must train for a competition on local courses or physically move to the location of the upcoming competition in order to train for it. Usually, an individual has difficulty estimating, to a high degree of accuracy, how well they will be able to perform on an unfamiliar course.